Isle of Lost Skulls
About Isle of Lost Skulls was the 4th Quest to be added to Rec Room. It is a pirate-themed quest. In the #RecRoomOriginal room ^IsleOfLostSkulls, anywhere from 1 to 3 players play through a total of 8 acts, ending with the boss battle of Ghost Beard. This room is a #pickup room, i.e., teleporting and "walking" VR players as well as Screen Mode players may play in the same room. A mini-update in December 2018 introduced checkpoints that allow players to continue a quest from the last checkpoint (unless all players leave the quest). This update also added back holsters to the game allowing players to carry a weapon in each hand plus one on their back. Community Gameplay / Tutorials Walkthrough Weapons Melee To fight the most common enemies, the Swashbuckler Skeletons, you should first block their attack. This stuns them for a second, during which you can attack them with one of the melee weapons. Weapons break after a few attacks but most of them do not take damage when used to block attacks. Cutlass: dropped by Swashbuckler Skeletons or found at throughout the stages. They become damaged as they are used to attack enemies and break after 5 uses for attacks. Stools: Good for blocking attacks from enemies, but break quickly when used to attack. If thrown they deal 2 damage. They are one of the best tools to block bullets from the Skeleton Pistoleers. Brooms: Have long range, but break after three uses to attack. Paddles: Can be found in several places, usually near boats, and last 3 shots. Fish: Can be found hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen or "swimming" around underwater. They deal 2 damage if you swing with them, if you throw them they deal 1. Pan: Found in the kitchen, has very small range, but deals 2 damage, lasts 3 hits. Torches: Found near cannons or in the cave, not great for blocking nor attacking. Projectiles Bottles: Thrown by Bottle Skeletons or found throughout the stages. They can be thrown at most enemies. Jugs: Thrown by Jug Skeletons or found throughout the stages. Similar to bottles, but explode when they break, which sometimes happens even when they are placed down gently. Their explosion does friendly damage. Pirate Plates: Found in the bar area. Grog Mugs: Found in the bar area and throughout the stages. Coconut Bombs: Found in the town. Bombs: Look like coconuts and are thrown by Gibbeted Skeletons, take about 4 seconds to explode, during which they can be grabbed and thrown back at enemies. Ranged Flintlocks: Dropped by Skeleton Pistoleers or found commonly after the beach, need to be cocked before firing, and can only be fired twice. To cock a pistol, hold it in one hand and move your other, free hand over the hammer of the pistol, then pull the trigger of the controller of your free hand to cock the pistol. Cannons: Found in ships, have a small turning radius but their explosive shells do a lot of damage. To fire them, grab a nearby torch and bring it close to the fuse of the cannon to light it. Blunderbusses: Unlike the Flintlock, a Blunderbuss deals more damage to enemies and lasts 3 shots instead of two. the blunderbuss can only be found in the cave. Monsters Scoring Update: Scoreboard have allegedly broken for the "Gifting Edition" update and have revealed the score values for defeating enemies in the quests. I have added the point values above to each enemy for reference. The scoring system seems to mimic that of Golden Trophy and Jumbotron. Killing Ghost Beard awards 10,000 points while a player death removes 1,000 from the overall score. There are two different scores involved in this quest, gold and rank, which are independent from one another. Gold can be found in chests and is sometimes dropped by monsters, but it must be picked up quickly as it disappears after a few seconds. If all players fail during a quest, you will each drop all of your gold on the ground and be transported back to the starting lobby. If you do not log out, even if you change rooms, the gold will still be lying there for you to pick up. When you complete the quest you keep your gold, which you can spend at the shop to buy any clothing reward item except the S-rank set.The number of gold does not determine the rank you get. There is also a scoring system that is hidden from the players which determines the rank received. Similar to other quests, each monster kill gives a certain amount of points to the players that did damage to the monster, and each player death takes away points from the player killed. As these points are not shown, it is difficult to determine how many maximum deaths are required for each rank, but it has been generally observed that up to 6 deaths will usually yield S rank. The clothing rewards are randomly picked from categories based on the rank received: * C-rank: Belts or wrist pieces * B-rank: Belts or shirts * A-rank: Shirts or hats * S-rank: Any piece from the S-rank set Ranks A, B, and C may give duplicate items, but an S-rank will always give a new item, unless the players already has the full S-rank set, in which case his reward comes from the A-rank category. Update History Category:Games Category:Quests